The Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune
by GrapeTree
Summary: Percy ends up at Camp Legion and gets in touch with his Roman side. This is my own version of book 2 :  hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ characters.. (Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Leo, Jason, Nyssa, Reyna)**

* * *

><p>Son of Neptune<p>

Chapter 1: Mind Games

Leo had told me to wait in front of his cabin. Supposedly there was some huge surprise that I was going to love. 2 hours had passed, yet i still waited. Leo specifically

said that if he didn't show in 2 hours and 30 minutes then i could go. Only 30 minutes left.

"Hey Piper." Nyssa sat down next to me and pulled something out of her pocket. "Why are you waiting here?"

"Leo said he had something to show me." I didn't know Nyssa too well, but she seemed nice. Every once in a while we would have a short conversation about...Leo.

"Oh. Well tell him I said hi! I got to run. You know, make stuff." Nyssa ran off to the blacksmith, leaving the device that she held in her hand. It looked like a regular

nut, but i knew better not to mess with it. I shoved it into my pocket and pulled out my dagger Katoptris. It had been a while since i used it. Everyone had been

busy working on the Argo ship and trying to locate the Legion Camp where Jason was "destined" to be. Truthfully, I didn't want the Argo to work. I was afraid that I

would loose Jason. A couple of weeks ago Jason had mentioned a girl named Reyna, who was his real girlfriend. Not some fake portrayal created by a god just so her

plans would work. Many times I had tried to talk to him about her, but he simply brushed it aside and ignored me. Of course, I couldn't imagine what Annabeth was

feeling. Percy had been gone since Jason arrived. The look in her eyes were always worried and her voice was slightly shaky when you caught her off guard. I

wondered about Percy. Was he already at Camp Legion? Katoptris gave off a feint light. I studied the blade. My reflection was gone, and there seemed to be fog

swirling inside of it. Slowly, the fog crept away, leaving it with the image of the sky. A bird flew past and I knew i was being shown something. Quickly I went to the

forest in the shade to get a better look. The nut that Nyssa had was bothering me so i took it out of my pocket and placed it in my lap. I heard sand crunching and getting louder. A boy appeared and was looking straight at me.

"Hello?" I whispered. There was no reply. Perhaps they couldn't see me. The boy picked up whatever my dagger was portraying as and looked intensely at it. His eyes

were a light sea green, slowly turning darker and darker, till they were almost an emerald color. His hair, which used to be black was now a brown color. Percy. Why

was he changing though? I stared at him closely. Annabeth was right. He had a very friendly face, but not for long. I watched as his face started changing too. He

looked "tougher" and more mature. My head started pounding and was hurting with unbearable pain. I dropped the dagger and held my head between my hands,

screaming. Then it had stopped. I looked around. Why had I been in the forest? Katoptris was on the floor. I picked it up and saw a boys face. He was looking straight

at me, but seeing how he was touching his face let me know he was only looking at his reflection. I carefully looked at him. He had dark, dark green eyes. His hair

was a medium shade of brown and it covered his forehead, almost covering his eyes. He looked troubled and worried. Even slightly angry. Who was he and why was

had my dagger shown him to me?The boy dropped whatever he was holding and it fell face flat. My dagger turned pitch black. I heard the sand crunching and water

splash. As i put the dagger away, a loud yell erupted from the blade. I quickly pulled it out to see and saw a blue light at the edge of the blade, then it was gone. Fog

swirled within the blade, changing it back to celestial bronze, letting me see my own reflection. I got up put the dagger away noticing the nut falling on the ground.

It reminded me of Leo, and I ran to his cabin.

* * *

><p>This was just a short chapter :P hope you like it!<p>

Review what you think!

**- What happened to Percy and what was the blue light that Piper saw?**

**- Why can't Piper remember that the boy is Percy?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter..**

"What have you done Hera? Why can I not see my son?" I yelled in frustration.

"I have done what is meant to be." She stood head to head with me, yelling back in response.

"Meant to be? You have fooled all of us, messing with the Roman child, bringing him here!"

"Perseus's destiny has been forged many millions of years ago as well have yours, and the Roman child! It's not what I have done. No matter what, Perseus will

continue his path and even a god cannot change it!" Hera spread her wrath throughout all of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2: Son of Neptune

**I kind of rushed through this chapter, just wanted to get it out there answering a few questions. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ characters.. (Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Leo, Jason, Nyssa, Reyna)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Son of Neptune<p>

Percy POV

**My life had flashed before my eyes. I saw reality tear and a bright light shone through from the other side. My name was called by the voice of a lady. "Perseus…" I let the light**

** take me. Everything went dark.**

**2 days later…**

**I could feel the sun's rays, warming me. The soft sound of beach waves coming to shore, and back. Slowly, i opened my eyes. How did I end up in such a place? The last thing i**

** could remember was… the light, taking me. My bones started to ache and my face felt numb. Something was happening to me.**

**"**_Percy?_**" I heard a man's voice. He sounded familiar and his voice seemed to calmed me. I looked around, yet no one was there. Something in the distance was giving off a bright**

** light. I walked over and picked it up. A mirror. I looked into it and for a second i thought i had seen a girl, but it was probably my mind playing tricks. My eyes were a light sea**

** green, but i hadn't seen them this dark before. I stared closer at myself and realized that they were getting darker, almost to an emerald color. My hair was turning brown and my**

** face looked more rugged like i was dirty and needed to shave. I could feel power enter my body.**

**"**_Do not fight it Perseus._**" This time i had heard a women's voice. Her voice also sounded familiar and angered me. I tried to remember who she was, but there was nothing.**

**A surge of pain entered my body and my sight went blurry. I dropped the mirror and made my way to the ocean. I tripped over a rock and fell on my back. 5 minutes had passed**

** which seemed like days. A bright blue light erupted from my chest, shining everywhere for anyone to see inflicting pain that had caused me to yell.**

Poseidon's POV

"What have you done Hera? Why can I not see my son?" I yelled in frustration.

"I have done what is meant to be." She stood head to head with me, yelling back in response.

"Meant to be? You have fooled all of us, messing with the Roman child, bringing him here!"

"Perseus's destiny has been forged many millions of years ago as well have yours, and the Roman child! It's not what I have done. No matter what, Perseus will continue his path and even a god cannot

change it!" Hera spread her wrath throughout all of Olympus.

Zeus stormed in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Enough! Why have you disrupted the peace of Olympus?" He yelled angrily, mostly at me.

"My son is missing," I hissed, "and not even I can see him because of your wife." I curled my lips with disdain, refusing to say her name.

"Hera, what have you done this time?" His face softened as he spoke to her.

"Perseus has a great role to play and must not be distracted by your nuisance." She glared at me, holding her head high.

"My nuisance? Look at all the problems you have caused for him and all the other demigods! You are a nuisance to everyone around you! What makes you THINK that you even have the right to lay a

finger on my son? My son!" I started to yell at her again.

"I have every right! His path has been forged and I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that he will be ready!" Hera raiser her voice but would not yell.

"Ready for what? Why can i not see my son?"

Hera's lips slowly crept into a smile.

"He is no longer your son."

"What?"

"Perseus Jackson is no longer your son. Times have changed Poseidon. He is a Roman now and Neptune is his father."

"Excuse me? You turned my son into a Roman? a Roman!"

"Hera is this true?" Zeus voice was stern.

"I do not lie Zeus. Perseus Jackson is the Son of Neptune."

"What did you do Hera, and why do you speak of Neptune as another god?" I could see electricity coursing through Zeus.

"As i said. Times have changed. We are no longer connected with our Roman side. They have separated and now are their own gods. Jupiter can kill you whenever he pleases and it will not affect him."

"This is not possible! There is no way!" Zeus's fingers were sparking with electricity.

"They have found a way! And it has already happened! Neptune has claimed Perseus as his own child. He is no longer your duty to watch over, Poseidon."

"You wretched.."

"Enough!" As Zeus walked out he whispered to Hera, "You will tell me everything you know." In a cold voice.

"You will pay for this Hera and regret the day you took him away from me! I swear to you!" I yelled as she was leaving. Hera turned around.

"I truly am sorry. If he really is destined to be a Greek, then he will, one day. I, too wish that it could be another, but Perseus Jackson is the one. The only One." Hera looked at me with sorrow in her

eyes and i forgave her, but what had she meant, the one?

"The One what? Hera! The One for what?" There was no reply. I sighed heavily and sat in my throne trying to reach Percy.

**Leo's POV**

**I had been working on the Argo II since the morning. During lunch break I insisted the Piper wait for me in front of my cabin for a surprise. It had been 2 hours and 20 minutes since i gave her this**

** information. Quickly, i cleaned myself up and walked to my cabin. Piper wasn't there. Jason came walking up.**

**"Hey Leo." He waved at me.**

**"Hey. Have you seen Piper?"**

**"Nope. Haven't seen her all morning. I've been sword training all day and just came for a break."**

**"I've been building a ship all day, you know working on my biceps." I said jokingly and flexed. We both laughed and talked for a few minutes.**

**"I got to get back and train. If you see Piper let her know i said hi." Jason jogged back to the fighting arena.**

**I turned around and saw Piper running from the forest.**

**"Leo!"**

**"Why were you in the forest?"**

**"Uh, I needed shade. What did you need to show me?"**

**"Oh, Right. Come on."**

**I opened my top dresser drawer and pulled out a compass.**

**"A compass? What does it do?"**

**"This little bugger will help us locate Camp Legion. In Bunker 9 i found the blueprints for it. Pretty neat huh?"**

**"Yea..that's great. Really great." Piper flashed a smile at me and looked at the ground.**

**"Something up Mclean?"**

**"Huh? No, why?"**

**"You just seem a little down. Missing Jason? Oh! He told me to tell you Hi."**

**"Thanks Leo. You're really sweet. So how do you use it?"**

**"Well, there's a catch. It has to be activated by the blood of a god."**

* * *

><p>Review what you think :)<p>

For some of you who didn't understand, the blue light that came from Percy's chest was actually coming from the god Neptune, who was "claiming" Percy as his own son, once he became "Roman".

**- Will Leo's compass work?**

**- What did Hera mean by Percy being "The One"**

**- Will Piper try to prevent Jason from going back to Camp Legion?**

**- What will Zeus do now that the Roman gods are there own people?**

**- Will Hera feed lies to Zeus instead of the truth?**

There won't be many god POVs, but a few.

**Sneak Peek for Chapter 3:**

**"Over here!" All of the Legionnaires ran towards the boy. I had no interest in him. With Jason gone, Lupa had not let us go on a single hunt. Constantly, she would say, "A pack**

** does not ****hunt without their leader." I had to leave. Lupa wasn't even trying to find Jason. This had made me question her, did she eat Jason because he defied her? Of course no**

** one here ****would listen. Even mentioning her name, i would be shushed. I looked at the beach. The sun was setting and the water was calm. Now was my only chance. I ran**

** toward the dock ****and noticed the water swirling. It became stronger and deeper, slowly rising, till it met the same height as the dock. I ran toward the Legionnaires.**

**"The water. Something's happening." I brushed my hair out of my face and stared at the boy.**

**Everyone looked up. The water that was so calm only seconds ago, was now very wild. Waves crashed against the shore. **

**"Neptune's mad? That's a first." Gaevos stated.**

**"It's not safe here. Take the boy in the dungeon. 2 of you will watch him. Alert ME, and only me when he wakes up. No one will know of his existence until I say so. Is that clear?"**

**I heard mumbles of yea and yes ma'am. The Legionnaires had not taken me seriously. Jason was still their leader, and following my orders would be saying that he was dead.**


End file.
